Floria High
by Glorytommy
Summary: Lucy Heartphilla has just transferred schools for her own personal reasons, but before she even hit the school grounds her adventure begins. Can she find what she is looking for here in Floria High.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Ok, I'm a bit nervous considering this is my first fanfic but I'm pretty confident in my abilities. Constructive criticism is welcome, but try to add a compliment to sweeten it up a bit… I'm a bit of a wimp. ( /insert nervous laugh here )

Nastu: The hell? Show them what your made of!

Lucy: Hey! It's fine to be nervous about showing others your writing.

Nastu: Oh that's right you write also.

Lucy: ….maybe a little….

Nastu: Well anyway, this girl here doesn't own Fairy Tail. All the credit for that goes to the author, Jijo MashPotatoe.

Lucy and Me: ( /headdesk ) It's Hiro Mashima!

Natsu: Does it matter?

( /lucy starts lecturing Nastu )

Me: Well, Enjoy Everyone!

* * *

**Chapter One** : The Beginning

If one were to spot the boy with pink-ish hair sitting on the bus, it would seem to them as if some terrible demon was sucking the life force out of him and the longer he stayed on that bus the sicker he began to look.

He felt terrible. Horrible even. This always happened any time he rode in any sort of transportation. An awful thing, really.

Turning over to his side, the boy clung to the shirt of the guy next to him. "Happy… I don't feel so good."

The young man he was speaking to was a guy with sort blue-ish hair and slightly wide eyes—similar to that of a cat. He was a bit shorter than the guy with motion sickness, but he seemed slightly more calmer at lot more calmer... and didn't really seem to have much sympathy for his poor companion.

He answered the boy with a sigh, "We're almost there, Natsu."

A curious passenger on the other side of Happy leaned over, "H-Hey. Is he alright?"

The blue haired boy nodded with a salute, "Aye! This always happens."

"I'll never…" Natsu held in the urge to barf, "Ride a bus again…."

Happy chuckled, this was something Nastu always said… but somehow he always ended up taking it every morning. It was really the only way that they would get to school on time. The young boy blinked as the bus stopped, "Ah—we're here. If you don't hurry we'll miss the chance to see Salamander. Everyone has been saying that he stands outside the school gates before classes start." Happy reminded Natsu as he stepped off the bus.

"Ok?" Just as the door closed Happy turned around so see that the bus had already started moving down the street. Nastu stuck his head out the window, "Haaaaapppppy, Heeeeeelp!"

"Ah—it left." Happy stood there for a few seconds, before walking down the road. "I'll just meet him at the other stop."

* * *

"Whaaaat? There's only one antique shop in the whole town?" A blond girl repeated, obviously not pleased.

"Well, yes. This town focuses more on fishing… and not many people want to own an antique shop to begin with." The old store keeper explained.

Lucy sighed, "I guess I wasted my time then…."

The shop owner put his hands together, "Awww. Come on, don't be like that ~ I'm sure if you look around you'll find something that interests you!" He pulled out a box full of rings. "How about one of these mood rings? The teens seem to love them these days!"

Lucy shook her head, "I already have…. one…." the girl dragged her sentence on as she peered into the glass counter. Her eyes widened as a familiar looking object caught her interest,"Eh? Is that White Doggy?" she asked as looking gleefully at the small key.

The shop owner smiled a bit, "Ah—so you're into collectables, then?"

The blonde nodded, happily. "How much is it?"

The old man chuckled, "$200."

"How much?" Lucy asked again, stepping a little closer.

He scratched the back of his head, "I said, $200."

The girl leaned over the counter and crossed her arms under her chest in an attempt to look sexy, "How much was it, Mr. Shop owner?"

* * *

"Tch. Only a $100 discount…." Lucy said before lashing out at a nearby mailbox, kicking it hard. "Is my sexiness only worth $100!" The outburst—she noticed—startled as few passerbys and embarrassed blush crossed her face.

Composing herself, she continued her walk. Truth be told, that old man's store was not her true destination. Lucy was actually on her way to her first day at a new school.

Pausing questionably in her stroll, she tilted her head at the group of fangirls huddled together outside of the school gates.

"Kyaa! It's Salamander!" a few girls stated passing by Lucy in a mad dash at if said person would disappear at any moment.

'_Salamander?'_ Feeling a bit curious she decided to take a look. "Wonder if he's cute." She halfheartedly thought out loud as she tiptoed into the crowd trying to get a better view.

Lucy couldn't help but look a bit disappointed when she saw the guy. The guy wasn't bad looking… but he wasn't to die for either… Lucy didn't see what everyone was so worked up over nor why they had to block her way into the school, she was sure there had to be some other place they could fawn over this guy without getting in the way of the people who didn't give a crap, right?

Before Lucy had a chance to turn and leave, her eyes went wide eyed as the one they called 'Salamander' placed her chin in between his fingers and brought her face close to his. Some time while she had been in deep though he had found a way to inch his way over to her location. Honestly this was not the kind of attention she had wanted to get on her first day of school—now if they guy had been drop dead gorgeous then _maybe_ it would be different—and to make things worse she could feel the glaring of the fangirls behind her.

The guy smirked as Lucy's face turned red, "My oh my, what a pretty face you have there." He stated. "and those lips…." He brought his face closer and closer, the gap between them growing smaller.

'_I-Is he going to kiss me?'_

* * *

Natsu sighed and he and Happy walked down the sidewalk. "In the end I went five more blocks on the bus than I had to…"

"That's what you get for not paying attention." Happy told him with a chuckle.

"I'm hungry…."

"You ate before we left."

Nastu looked at Happy, "Hey. When they said 'Salamander', they meant 'Igneel' right?"

"Yep, I can only think of one person when I hear 'Salamander'." Happy told him with a nod.

"Yeah…. That's what I thought."

The two stopped for a second when they spotted a group of girls huddled around someone. The name 'Salamander' was spoken and Nastu grinned at Happy, "Speak of the devil!" They both ran toward the crowd.

"Igneel! Igneel!" the boy continued to call the name out as he pushed past the crowd of girls. "Igneel!" Nastu called a final time as he broke free. Though the boy froze when he saw what the guy looked like. Salamander turned his attention away from Lucy and brought his gaze on the pink haired boy.

"Who are you?" Nastu finally said after a moment of silence, his face filled with disappointment and slight annoyance.

The man's expression went to that of shock, as he left go of the blond's chin. After re-gaining his composure, the man smirked. "You may have heard of me… I'm Salamander."

Nastu appeared uninterested and started walking away. This didn't take too well with the fangirls and within seconds, the boy's hair was being pulled and his face clawed at. Salamander held up a hand as if he were some kind of king quieting his subjects. "Ladies, Ladies, I'm sure that he didn't mean it in a rude way." The man said walking over to Natsu. The girls backed off and when back to admiring the guy.

Lucy glared when her initial shock diminished, _'Just who does he think he is! Did he really think I would have let him kiss me?'_

'Salamander' took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before handing it to Natsu, "Here. It's my signature. Show it off to your friends." He flashed a corny smile that made his fans swoon.

The pink haired boy shook his head, "I don't want it." This set the fangirls off, and Nastu was tossed off to the side.

Happy stood next to his beaten friend on the group, "Looks like that wasn't him…." The boy huffed, stating the obvious.

"Well, it looks like I'm late for my next appointment… chow." 'Salamander' winked before making a mad dash out of the crowd of fangirls and into the school.

The group ran after him in a heated frenzying leaving Lucy to stand with a look of pity on her face. Rolling her eyes she walked up to the two boys just as Natsu got to his feet. Putting on a bright smile she spoke to the both of them, "Thanks a lot, you saved me there."

Nastu and Happy looked at each other in confusion.

"Ah—you see, he was trying to make a move on me but you distracted him. Thanks." Lucy explained.

"I didn't really do anything though…." The boy said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, but you did! Really. If there's anything I can do—" Lucy didn't even have time to finish her sentence before she head the rumbling of the two boys stomachs. She blinked before chuckling, "Hold on…" the blond told them digging through here book bag before pulling out two granola bars. "It's just a snack, but it's better than nothing." She told them as she handed it to them.

"Wow, thanks!" Nastu and Happy said in unison as they gave the girl a cheeky grin, before they started to devour the small snack.

Lucy chuckled nervously, "You don't have to eat so fast… it's not going anywhere."

"I'm Nastu and this is Happy." The pink haired boy stated finishing off the bar in two large bites. "I don't think I saw you here before…. You new?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm Lucy." The girl said, that bright smile still plastered on her face.

Just then the school bell rang, "Ah—well guess we'll see you around!" Nastu said as he started sprinting toward the school.

"See ya!" Happy called following behind Natsu.

Lucy watched them for a bit, before she heading in herself. Looks like school would be more interesting than she thought.

* * *

Annnnnd that's a wrap! Cool, huh?

Happy: Since when am I human?

Me: Because I don't think a talking cat is appropriate for modern times.

Happy: Ah well, at least I look goooood.

Me: ( /chuckle ) that's the idea.

Don't forget to tell me what you think! I want to hear your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2 : Second Encounter

Hello everyone! After the comments I got I'm feeling pretty good about this.

Nastu: Heh. Just make sure you make me look cool in this one!

Lucy: Don't ask the impossible, Natsu.

Nastu: W-what do you mean? I am too cool!

( /Lucy and Natsu keep going back and forth in the back ground. )

Me: I don't own Fairy Tail, that credit goes to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2** : Second Encounter

A short old man with a receding hairline stood in front of a loud class. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Alright. Alright. Quite down." The students showed no sign of shutting up. The man's eyebrow twitched, "I SAID SHUT IT!" The room grew quiet, slightly shocked by his outburst. Smiling he clasped his hands behind his back, he continued, "Now, as I was saying. We have a new student." turning his head to the door, he motioned for said person to enter.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy stepped into the room and bowed, "Hello. I'm Lucy Heartphilia…. Please take care of me." A few guys whistled and the girl gave an innocently shy look… but mentally smirked.

"You can sit next to Levy." The man said, pointing to an empty seat next to a girl with blue hair that had a ribbon tied around it like a headband. The girl seemed to be intensively reading a book, but closed it as Lucy sat down beside her. Taking off her reading glasses, the unfamiliar girl smiled at the blond.

"Hey, nice too meet you." Levy greeted leaning her chin into the palm of her hand.

Lucy returned the smile with one of her own, "Nice too meet you too." The girl's brown eyes soon fell to the book the girl had been reading. A look of Awe fell on her face, "Wha—you're reading that book?" she asked, "I've read it before, it's amazing… defiantly one of my favorites!"

Levy looked surprised, but then her warm smile spread back across her face. "Really? I'm almost finished with it. I agree, from what I've read so far it's amazing!"

"The main character has such a complex personality… the author defiantly knew what he was doing by creating him."

"I know. I know. And the sister… who would have guessed!"

The girls continued to converse like this all the way up until lunch time. They seemed to click really well as if they had been friends since birth. As the class scattered to different places of the school, Levy and Lucy got up from their seats. Levy looked at Lucy apologetically. "Again. I really am sorry, but I'll defiantly eat with you tomorrow ok?"

Lucy shook her head, "Its fine. I don't mind, you should really hurry up to that meeting though."

With another sorry and a light wave, Levy left the classroom, leaving Lucy to decide what to do next.

Sighing, the blonde grabbed her lunch and walked out of the classroom and into the hall. Most of her classmates were eating in the classroom or out in the yard. Not really feeling like meeting up with anyone, Lucy took the stares up to the roof.

Once up there she took a deep breath full of fresh air, high places her favorite thinking spots. The high altitude just seemed to clear her head. Walking over to the rail, she leaned over a bit and looked at the view. It was amazing how things looked so different when you were so high up.

Lucy soon started to recall the reason for her transfer when she saw a famous face down in the yard, _'It's hard to tell from up here…. But that's MiraJane, right? Fairy Tail's most beautiful face.'_ She smiled a bit and looked to the sky. "I wonder how one goes about joining Fairy Tail…." She said to herself out loud.

Hearing the sound of a door closing behind her, Lucy spun around. A shocked and unhappy look spread across her face when she found out who it was, 'Salamander'.

"Oh? So you want to join Fairy Tail…. Is that it?" he asked, smirking a bit as he stepped closer.

"W-What are you doing up here?" she asked, her back pressed against the metal bar of the railing.

"I've come to finish were we left off…" he was now inches away from her face. He ran his hand down the side of her face, "…after all we were so rudely interrupted."

Lucy smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me with your filthy hands you perv."

"P-Perv?"

The girl attempted to move away, but 'Salamander' stopped her. "Hold on. You want to get into Fairy Tail right?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… so?"

"Well, you've heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail… correct?" he asked, still invading her personal space.

"I have... Wait. Your from Fairy Tail?"

'Salamander' smirked. "Why, of course! You know… I could get you in…" he told her grabbing a strand of hair and placing it near his nose, sniffing it lightly.

'_Woah. Woah. Woah. Is this guy suggesting what I think he is?'_ Lucy gave him a funny look.

The man pouted, "Oh come on don't be like that…" as he said these words he leaned in to kiss her… but grunted when he felt a pain in his side, Lucy had stabbed him with her key that she had bought the other day.

"As if I'd be stupid enough to sell myself!"

'Salamander' gave her a dirty look and snatched the key from her hand throwing it over the railing.

Lucy watched in dismay as the key fell to the ground below her. She turned around angrily.

Just at the moment, the door slammed open.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier….**

"Mm. Lunch was good as always!" he said, patting his stomach.

"Aye!" Happy stated in agreement as he walked alongside his good friend. They had finished lunch early, as always, and were now strolling down the hall.

"Kyaaa, its Salamander! When did you take that picture?"

Nastu's attention was brought to three girls huddling around a phone.

"Yeah, I took it while he was heading up to the roof. He didn't even notice!"

"Salamander?" one of the girls asked, obviously not knowing who this person was.

Her companions looked at her as if she was crazy. "You mean you don't know him? He's pretty famous. I heard that he's a member of that one gang, Fairy Tail."

The girl looked surprised, "You mean that group of reckless people that do more harm than good?"

"Yeah… but you can't really call them a gang. They're more like an anti-gang." The third girl commented.

Nastu's expression went serious, "Fairy Tail…?"

* * *

"The guy from before?" 'Salamander stated, staring at the kid a bit annoyed.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, happy yet surprised to see a familiar face.

Nastu on the other hand, did not look so happy. He glared, his eyes locked on this so called 'Salamander'. Happy was right behind him, the blue haired boy turned his head to Lucy. "Eh? Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just about to eat my lunch, when this creep showed his face." She explained, inching away from the man.

Happy took Lucy by the hand, "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Lucy looked back as they headed down the stairs, "What about Natsu?" she asked.

Happy smirked, "He'll be fine."

"You? Fairy Tail?" Nastu asked taking a step forward, throwing his school uniform jacket on the ground and rolling up his sleeves.

"You know it's rude to but in on other peoples conversations…" 'Salamander' asked looking a bit peeved that the blond escaped for the second time today. The young man cracked his knuckles, "Maybe I should teach you some manners…."

'Salamander' swung a punch, but it was easily dodged by Natsu. Gritting his teeth, he swung a few more. None of them touched the pink haired boy. Something cold pressed against Natsu's back—it was the railing. 'Salamander' smirked. "No were to go now." He swung another punch, but his hand was caught by Natsu.

The two struggled, before they lost their footing and tumbled, they began to fall off the building.

* * *

Lucy and Happy were now outside in the yard. The girl let go of the boy's hand and started searching through the bushes.

"What are you doing?" he asked kneeling next to her.

"I'm looking for a sliver key, that guy through it off the roof… it's really important."

"I'll help." Happy said, beginning to help her with the search.

Not too long passed before she caught a glimpse of something shiny. A bright smile crossed her face, "Found it!"

Just as she said those words, something hit the tree next to her, before hitting the ground. Shrieking, Lucy jumped eyes wide at the groaning two lumps slowly recovering from their fall.

Natsu and 'Salamander' wrestled each other as they got up before separating. The pink haired boy glared, holding his side.

'_D-Did they just fall off the roof?'_ she thought her heart still beating from the scare.

"Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked coldly.

"Yeah, what of it?" the man asked, holding his arm.

Nastu didn't answer, as if studying the man.

A group started to gather around them. 'Salamander' looked around and spotted two familiar faces. "Bill, Jimmy, don't just stand there! Take this guy down!"

Two rough looking teens stepped out of the crowd, "No problem boss." Both charged at Natsu at the same time.

'_Two against one! So not fair!'_ Lucy thought, wishing there was something she could do.

"Don't worry about it, he's fine." Happy told her, his eyes still glued to the scene in front of him.

Lucy looked at the boy, before looking back at Natsu. "Hope your right…"

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail…" the boy clenched his fist and sent it hurling at the two dudes charging at him, "…and I've never seen you before!" his fist made contact with both of the males' faces. They hit the ground in pain.

"Wha?" 'Salamander' gave a surprised look stepping back a bit.

Lucy also gave a surprised expression, "Natsu's from fairy tail?"

One of the guys on the ground caught a glimpse of Natsu's arm. His sleeve had been ripped during the fall so his shoulder was visible. On it was a tattoo that almost brought the man speechless. "T-That tattoo! Bora, he's the real deal!"

"Don't call me by that name idiot!" Bora spat.

Happy placed a hand on his chin. "Bora…. I think I've heard of him, he was expelled from his old school, something about multiple attempts at forcing girls into… well… you know…" he said, not wanting to say the rest.

Lucy blinked, "Ah—you mean he's _that_ guy!" she felt even more appalled.

Natsu kept his glare on Bora, "I don't care who you are…." He clenched his teeth, "but I can't forgive you for dirtying the name 'Fairy Ta—"

The boy was cut off as Bora punched him, "Shut up, so annoying!"

"Natsu!" Lucy was about to step forward, but Happy put his hand in front of her… stopping her actions. She looked at the guy in confusion, but then turned her head back to Natsu who stood back up.

"What was that…?" he asked wiping the blood from his mouth. "That didn't even sting…."

Bora looked stunned, _'What? How can he still stand? I put everything I had into that punch!'_

"Here I come!" Natsu stated swinging his fist at Bora. The motion was so quick, that for a minute you would think that his fist had combusted. The Salamander imposter hit the ground.

One of the men from earlier stared at Nastu, pointing a finger. "There's no doubt! He's the real…"

"…Salamander." Lucy finished the sentence in amazement.

"Blows that hurt so bad it burns…. Igneel taught Natsu this." Happy stated, smirking.

Lucy looked confused for a second,_ 'Igneel? Ah—the man he mistook Bora for earlier!'_

The two watched as Natsu continued to pumble the three men into a pulp.

"Amazing but…. You're overdoing it!" she yelled to the pink haired boy.

"What is the meaning of this?" a teacher's voice called from a distance as he got closer to the scene.

Natsu cursed under his breath before grabbing Lucy's hand. "Let's run!" Making a dash for it, Happy following close behind.

"Why me?" she asked frantically.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asked as they continued to run. Lucy looked at him questionably. "Then come with me!" he told her with a goofy smile.

"Okay!"

* * *

Yay! Second chapter completed! I did good right?

Natsu: Hehehe! I defiantly looked awesome in the chapter!

Happy: I was defiantly the star of the show.

Lucy: Since when? If anything I'm the star.

Natsu: but you didn't even do anything but stand there and watch!

Me: Well before they take any more of your time we'll end it hear. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 : Fairy Tail

Hey guys! . Thanks for your comments! I'm glad you all like the story so far. I'd love to hear more about your thoughts on the story and what not, so don't be afraid to leave a review!

Lucy: where's Natsu… he's usual the first one to comment.

( /natsu walks in with about to barf )

Nastu: I don't… ( /gag ) feel… so good….

Me: hey are you ok?

Natsu: no… happy made me ride a—( /barfs of lucy's shirt )

Lucy: ( /goes wide-eyed ) …. Why me?

Me: I'm not good with barf so…. umm, well I'll just be other there. ( /runs away )

Natsu: that girl…. doesn't own Fairy Tail…. That credit goes to… Kiko Marshmallow.

Me: ( /yells from my hiding place ) It's Hiro Mashima!

* * *

**Chapter 3** : Fairy Tail

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, "I think they finally gave up…" she told the two boy next to her as she overheard the teachers deciding to held back into the school.

By now school was nearly over… not that she felt like going back after trying so hard to get away.

Natsu stood up from behind the bush, "Alright then let's get going."

"Aye!" Happy stated following behind the pink haired boy as they began walking down the dirt road, located behind the school.

Lucy smiled and ran to catch up with them. She still couldn't believe that she was actually going to Fairy Tail! One of the reasons she had transferred schools was because she had been hoping to be able to join, and seeing as most of the famous members of Fairy Tail lived around this area she thought that she'd learn a bit more about the gang… or at least how to join. Though she hadn't once though that on her very first day she'd be on her way to their hideout! Lucy did her best to try and contain her excitement.

Fairy Tail. It was a name that many people knew. It is the name of a gang that is more 'anti-gang 'than anything else. You see, the members of Fairy Tail don't do what those of the traditional types of gangs do. Sure they get in trouble from the authorities and things, but it's usually only due to property damage… after all they've been the kind of people to go overboard. Any time someone needs help, but the police can't do anything about it… they come to Fairy Tail. Not only that, but the school has also used Fairy Tail a few times. There are other gangs that are also considered to be 'anti-gang', but Fairy Tail is one of the most well-known out of them all.

A few minutes passed before they stopped, causing Lucy to snap out of her thoughts and look up at the building in front of her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Happy and Natsu said together as they let the girl take in the sight.

"Wow…." Was the only word that came out of Lucy's mouth.

The building was wide… but a bit short. It had two stories and looked a bit like an old warehouse, but the only thing that looked old were the bricks. There was an amazingly hand painted sign that read, 'Fairy Tail'.

* * *

Inside the hideout was as lively as ever. Everyone seemed to be laughing, messing around, and having a good time. There were people from high school as well as some that have already started going to college.

"Hey Mira-chaaan! Three beers, please!" called a man from his seat.

"Coming right up!" called a girl with long white hair, MiraJane. Unlike the others she didn't take on any of the jobs that came up… instead she worked around the hideout, which didn't bother her much. She had already changed out of her school uniform and into her work outfit.

"Hey Mira-chan!" another guy called.

"Yes?"

He took a puff of his cigarette and blow a smoke ring at her, "Let's go on a date some time." He sang.

MiraJane sighed, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Aww, why'd ya have to bring that up?" The guys around him laughed.

Chuckling a bit, Mira-chan's attention soon wwent to the door.

"WE'RE HOME!" Natsu stated loudly as he busted through the door, Happy and Lucy following soon after.

"Oh, looks like Natsu's back." MiraJane said with a chuckle.

"You dumbass! THAT INFO ABOUT SALAMANDER WAS A FAKE!" the boy said kicking an un-expecting victim. Nastu continued to beat the guy up which sent off a chain of events and soon more people started fighting.

Lucy however was still in her own little world. She had a big grin on her face, "I really… came to Fairy Tail…"

A guy with black hair stood up. "Oi! Did you say Natsu was back...? Let's settle our fight from before!" he was stripped down into only his boxers.

This was enough to snap the girl out of her thoughts. She stood there speechless.

"Hey Gray, have you seriously been walking around like that?" a girl with long dark brown hair asked.

"Crap! I did it again!" the one named 'Gray' said looking at his boxers.

The girl sighed, "Another undignified guy…. That I really hate." She stared gulping down a something in a silver flask.

Lucy's jaw dropped at all the chaos.

"What rubbish…." A big guy with white hair and a scar on his right eyes stated. He walked up to Natsu and Gray who were fighting and started shouting about about, 'using your fists' and 'manhood'.

Natsu and Grey turned to the guy and they both gave him a good punch, "Stay out of the way!"

"And after all that talk he didn't even last a minute." Lucy stated still awe struck.

A guy with short orange hair stood up. "Hm? It' so noisy…."

Lucy turned to look at him, "Ah—that's Loki, the '#1 guy girls want to date'."

Loki then turned to the ladies next to him, "I'll go join the fight!" they screamed in delight.

'…_.well my image of him is ruined…'_ she thought, a sweat drop forming on her face. Lucy let out a sigh, "What's with this place… none of them are normal…" her mumbled to herself.

"My, My… a newcomer?" MiraJane stated walking up to Lucy.

"Ah—M-M-MiraJane!" she looked at the girl with a twinkle in her eyes. "It's really you!" The something dawned on her, "Uhhh… shouldn't someone stop them?" she asked pointing to the brawl before them.

"Nope! This kind of thing happens all the time." She said, keeping the same happy expression on her face.

'_Eh?' _she thought.

Gray fell back next to Lucy, Natsu smirked swinging the young man's boxers in the air. "Ah! My underwear!"

The blond's face went beat red, she covered her eyes. "Don't turn this way!"

Gray looked at Lucy, "Hey… if you don't mind can a borrow your under—"

Lucy punched him in his face, "As if!"

Loki picked Lucy up in his arms and sighed, "People like that are really troublesome don't you think?"

'_W-What's with these people!'_ she thought.

"Ugh… so noisy…." The woman from earlier said, setting down her flask. "Let's end this."

"Bring it."

"I'll show you what a man is made of!"

"Tch. So troublesome…"

"COME AND GET SOME!"

Lucy gulped.

"Heh…. This seems to be getting a little bit out of hand…" MiraJane said laughing nervously.

"Y-You think?" Lucy blurted out.

"Alright that's enough!" a short guy stated stepping on the counter. "CUT IT OUT YOU IDIOTS!"

The room went quite, before everyone backed down.

"Ah—you were here, boss?" MiraJane asked looking at the man.

Lucy's jaw dropped, _'Boss?'_

Nastu smirked, "Hahahahahahahaha! You all go scared, I w—"

Despite his small size the old man knocked Nastu down and stepped on his face. The old man's eyes soon fell on Lucy, "Hm? A newcomer?"

The blond nodded nervously, "Y-Yes."

He smiled momentarily. "Nice to meet you." Before Lucy could respond, the boss hoped back on the table and waved a few pieces of paper in the air. "You've out done yourselves again you idiots! Look at all these complaints I've gotten from both the school and the authorities." His facial expression was not a happy one. Hey shuffled through the papers, "Property damage… disturbing the peace…. the list goes on." The man scratched his head and sighed. "Guys… the authorities are angry with me 24/7…." Everyone looked down as the silence over took them. "…but…. Forget about them." He said, tossing the papers aside, as if they were nothing. "Listen up. If you keep worrying about the watching eyes of the police, it's easy to make a mistake… So do not fear them, and improve yourselves by your own standards." He stood up and pumped his fist in the air, "DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT! THAT IS THE WAY OF FAIRY TAIL!" With that everyone one cheered, the mood in the room lifted and smiles formed on their faces.

* * *

"So you want it here?" MiraJane asked, just to make sure.

"Uh huh. Right here." Lucy assured her, showing her the back of her hand.

"Ok… hold still." The white haired girl layed Lucy's hand flat on the table, before stamping it.

The blond picked up her hand and looked at it, "Wow! It looks great." She then looked at MiraJane confused. "…but, won't it come off?"

Mira shook her head, "No, this isn't just any old ink. It's special. I guess you could say that it's permanent ink…"

"Oh. That's so cool!" the girl turn her head over to the boy stuffing his face with food. "Hey Natsu look!" she told him holding up her hand.

"Hm? Oh… good for you, Luigi."

"It's Lucy!"

* * *

Is this good? Probably not the most…. Eventful chapter, but at least you learned more about Fairy Tail, right? Am I right? Remember comments are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4 : Missing Persons

Hurray for another chapter of Floria High…. Sorry if this took longer than the others, but I just started school again on the 7th and I'm lazy and I'm also working on a few drawings. so I'm probably going to be slow at updating the story sometimes, but I'll go as fast as I can!

Natsu: this is boring can't we just get on with the story already?

Lucy: ( /wacks natsu in the back on the head ) don't interrupt.

Nastu: Ey! Where the hell did you come from anyway?

Lucy: I was here the whole time idiot!

Me: guys, must you fight every time a chapter comes out… ?

Natsu: Tch. Anyway, this girl here doesn't own anything….

Lucy: That credit goes to Hiro Mashima!

Me: enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4** : Missing Persons

Natsu scratched his head as he stared at the 'request board' as everyone called it. There were all different kinds of assignments that people needed Fairy Tail's help with… and of course such help wasn't for free… they had to make a living somehow right? However before Natsu found one to his liking he overheard a conversation that the boss was having with a little boy.

"Is Onii-san back yet?" the little boy asked.

"Hn. Romeo… for the last time, go home and wait there like a good boy. Trust in your brother."

"But he said he'd only be an hour and he's been gone since this morning!"

"Hey… wasn't Macau's job to go scout out that one group of troublemakers down near the mountain?" a guy said lowly to the guy next to him.

"Wha? That's not even that far from here!" he replied back worriedly.

"Please go and look from him!" Romeo begged.

"No! Your brother can handle himself. He don't need a babysitter!" the old man replied.

Romeo bit his lip and punched makarov in the face, "Idiot!" with this he left crying.

Lucy had been watching the whole scene from her seat near the counter. She turned to MiraJane, "It's pretty strict in here… huh?"

"Boss may seem like that…. but he's worried about Macau also, we all are." MiraJane explained as she continued to wipe off the counter.

BAM!

Everyone's attention turned to Natsu who had punched a hole in the request board.

"Hey, don't break the board Natsu!"

The pink haired boy didn't comment. He just grabbed his things and left.

"Boss… Natsu's gonna do something bad…"

"I bet he's gonna help Macau…"

"Stupid kid, it'll only hurt that guys pride."

Makarov grunted and shrugged. "No one can make him do or not do something, just leave him be."

Lucy looked confused, "What's with Natsu?"

"He knows how it feels…" MiraJane said sadly as she set the dishes in the sink.

"Eh?"

"Natsu's foster father hasn't come back ever since he left… you see, He was found by Igneel when he was smaller and was taken in by him. He taught Natsu everything he knew… but one day… Igneel just vanished."

"I-I see…"

"We… are all carrying something… wounds, pain, suffering… and I as well…"

"Wha—?"

"Ah—no it's nothing…" MiraJane said dismissively.

* * *

"W-what?" Lucy asked the two boys staring at her as she took a seat across from them on the bus. Once the vehicle had started moving Natsu laid his head down on the seat next to him a sickly expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu and Happy asked in unison.

"Why? Does it bother you?" she said crossing her arms.

"Yes… a lot actually." Natsu said weakly, Happy nodded in agreement.

"Because I'm getting a chance to help Fairy Tail of course!" she said giggling unconvincingly. Her eyes went to Natsu, "Hey… you don't handle transportation well, huh?" Lucy shook her head, "I pity you."

"Wha—" the bus soon came to a stop. Natsu popped up from his seat. "It stopped!"

Stepping off the bus, they were hit with a chilling breeze. Lucy hugged herself, "S-S-So c-c-c-old!"

"That's because you're wearing so little." Natsu said bluntly as he started walking down the path up the mountain.

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

Ignoring the blond girl, Natsu cupped his hands over his mouth. "HEY MACAU! YOU HERE?"

A few more minutes of screaming went by before Lucy let out a sigh. "Are you guys sure he's up here?"

Just as she spoke these words three figures stepped out from behind the trees. "Well, well… look what we got here. Three little travelers who seem to have lost their way…"

Natsu readied himself, "Where's Macau?"

"Who?" asked one of them men… a smug look plastered on his face.

"Doesn't look like they're going to talk…" Happy said, smirking a bit.

"Then we'll just have to beat the answer outta 'em." Natsu told him with a grin pounding his fist into his palm.

"Oh? Is that a threat?" asked another man. He looked to be the leader of the three. He then turned to the two next to him, "Alex. Nick. Take them down." The two males nodded before charging at both Happy and Natsu.

Lucy stood there weighing on what to do, 'I-I should help too!' but before she could do anything she felt a sharp chop on her neck. Hitting the floor she blacked out.

Moments later Natsu grabbed one of the beaten up men by the collar. "Where. Is. Macau?" The man didn't answer, he just smirked.

Happy looked around for a moment, "Hey…. Where's Lucy?"

"What?" Natsu looked away from the guy for a split second, which gave the man a chance to head butt the pink haired boy and get away from his grip and run away, the other two following closely behind. "Dammit…"

"What do we do now?" Happy asked.

"We go after them, of course."

* * *

Bum bum buuuuuum! Looks like Lucy's been kidnapped! Wonder what'll happen next…..!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Amazing Rescue

Me: Hello, Hello! Welcome back to another chapter of 'Floria High'!

Natsu: Lucy couldn't make it today, so here to fill in for her is Happy.

Happy: Aye! Please take care of me! :3

Me: ( /pinches happy cheeks ) awww, your just too cute! .

Happy: Ow, ow, ow… Natsu I'm being attacked!

Natsu: Well, this girl doesn't own Fairy Tail that credit goes to GeGe Wash'emup.

Happy: Aye!

Me: Not, 'Aye'! It's Hiro Mashima! Your way off Natsu!

( /lucy comes hopping out tied to a chair )

Me and Natsu: …..

Happy: Oh, it's Lucy.

Lucy: DON'T 'OH IT'S LUCY' ME, GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!

Natsu: She's so loud…

Happy: Aye!

Me: Well while we go and untangle the blondie, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5** : The Amazing Rescue

'_Huh…'_ Lucy let out a groan are she started to come to, _'Where… where am I?'_ it took her a bit to let her eyes adjust. The last thing she could remember was watching the fight between Natsu, Happy, and the strange men that had appeared before them… after that the only thing she could recall was a sharp pain in the back of her neck after that… nothing. To tell you the truth her neck was still throbbing, Lucy went to try and rub it… but that's when she realized that her hands were tied behind her back, not only that but her feet were tied together as well.

The girl looked around the room from her spot in the corner. From the inside it looked like a small cabin, which was a bit dull and old. There was a table with a few chairs, an odd-looking grandfather clock, a small kitchen, and a door ( other than the front door ), that she guessed was the bathroom considering that there was the sound of the toilet flushing followed by the running of the water.

Soon a guy came out of the bathroom, a smirk creped to his face when he saw her. "So the princess is finally awake." He commented walking toward her.

Lucy glared in his direction, "Who are you."

The man squatted down in front of her, "Oh. So quick to the point." He chuckled in amusement. "I'm Jackson Hide, leader of the Blue Pigeons."

Her eyes widened slightly, _'So he's a gang leader… I've heard of the Blue Pigeons. They're a small group, but their pretty tough…. Though I could have sworn there were more than four members. Where did the others go?'_ Lucy bit the inside of her lip, "What do you want with me?"

"You're insurance… I want my guys to be left alone." Jackson explained bluntly. He's eyes then twinkled as if he had thought of something interesting. He raised his hand and caressed her chin, "That doesn't mean we can't play a bit… correct?"

Lucy held her breath as his hands traced her lips. She closed his eyes, only six words crossed her mind at that moment. 'I hope he washed his hands properly.' Without hesitation she bit him. Hard.

The man retracted his hand and stood up, "Bitch." He spat holding his wounded hand. She hadn't bit him hard enough for it to bleed, but it had broken the skin.

The blond ignored the bad taste in her mouth and started to call for help, "NATSU! NATSU! HELP ME!"

Jackson looked angry, "Shut up!" He raised his hand to slap her, causing the girl to finch, but before his hand made contact with skin three men busted through the door. They were all beaten up.

"Boss!"

"What is it? What happened?" he asked walking up to the three.

The four of the men began to speak to each other quietly. Lucy strained to make out what they were saying, but to her disappointment could not hear them. After a few moments of explanation Jackson stepped back in surprise, "What? You idiots! You probably led them straight here."

* * *

After watching the three men file into a small wooden cabin, Happy and Natsu were squatted down behind a few bushes.

"NATSU!" a voice called from inside the cabin.

"Lucy?" the pink haired boy thought out loud, staring at the wooden home.

"She really is loud isn't she…." Happy said, a bit relived that she could at least still speak… which meant she was probably ok for now. "What now?"

Natsu scratched his head as if thinking before a smile grew on his face. "Here's the plan."

* * *

After her second outburst they had tied a cloth around Lucy's mouth. Mentally sighing, she hoped that Natsu and Happy would find her soon. Her eyes went back to the grandfather clock…. What about it made it look so odd.

"Hey Boss, that pink haired guy is coming. Fast."

"Alright you know what to do."

For the next couple of seconds things were quite. The tension grew in the room. Then all of a sudden, the door busted open, Natsu stepped in. "It seems that I finally caught up with you guys…."

"Namtsu!" she mumbled under the cloth around her mouth. Lucy's eyes widened as one of the men stepped out from behind the door and whack Natsu in the back with a wooden bat. Natsu collapsed to the floor.

As the man attempted to hit him again, Natsu caught the bat. He clenched his hand and went to punch him, but paused when he heard the words "Stop!" All eyes went to the source. Jackson had pulled Lucy to her feet and had a blade pressed against her throat. "Don't move or she's a goner."

Natsu smirked, causing Jackson to second guess himself. "Happy, Now!"

"What are you—" before the man could finish his sentence Happy crashed through the window behind him. All three of them hit the ground with a thud. As the blue haired boy struggled to get the knife away from Jackson, Lucy scooted away as best she could.

Natsu had taken this opportunity to beat up the man with the bat and was now facing the other two men.

The room was in chaos, fists were flying everywhere. Though it was pretty obvious that Natsu was winning…. While Happy was having a little trouble with Jackson, they were still wrestling with the knife. After the pink haired boy had finished off the other two Happy and Jackson had managed to break apart, the knife was now in Happy's hands… though Jackson had managed to cut the boy's left cheek.

"Where is Macau?" he asked as Happy went to go untie Lucy.

Jackson chuckled, "You're still going on about that? What makes this guy so important?"

Natsu gave the man a glare, "Macau is a Nakama…. Everyone from Fairy Tail is a Nakama…" Without warning, he clicked the gang leader in his side, causing the man to hit the table. "That's why I'm gonna bring him home!"

"Natsu… thank you for saving me and all…. But you may have over did it again…." Lucy stated rubbing her freed wrists. All four men were lying unconscious on the floor.

"How are we gonna find out were Macau is now…?" Happy asked tossing the knife aside.

As Natsu starting shaking the men to see if one of them would wake up, Lucy made her way over to the strange clock. Still wondering what was wrong with it. Then it hit her, the pendulum wasn't moving… it was a picture. Opening the door her eyes widened as a figure fell on her, "Kyaa!"

Happy and Natsu blinked, "Macau?"

* * *

The one they call Macau was now leaning on Natsu and Happy for stability as they walked away from the cabin, Lucy following closely behind. He had been beaten up pretty badly.

"What….a shame…. " the man managed to finally say. "I beat 19 of them…. But was taken down by the 20th one…"

Lucy looked surprise, _'What? He beat 19 guys all by himself?'_ she looked down at her feet, _'amazing… I really can't match them, huh?'_

The rest of the trip back was pretty quiet, beside the occasional random comment from Happy or Natsu.

* * *

Romeo kicked his legs back and forth as he stared at the ground.

"Romeo!"

His eyes widened as he turned his head to the source of the voice. "Onii-san!" Without hesitation the boy got up from his seat and ran over to the group. Macau let go of Happy and Natsu and knelt down pulling Romeo into a hug.

"I made you worry… I'm sorry." The man said before giving the boy a smile, "and next time those guys tease you, ask them 'Has you Nii-san beat up 19 guys in a row?', ok?"

Romeo smiled and gave a nod before turning to see Natsu, Happy, and Lucy leaving. He cupped his hands over his mouth, "Thank you!"

* * *

As a heads up, Namaka means 'comrade' or 'friend' in japanese.

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment! Comments make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6 : It Was The Dog's Idea

Me: Welcome so another chapter of Floria High!

Natsu: about time…

Lucy: What are you talking about? It was nice to have a break for a few days…

Natsu: ( /ignores her ) I want to get back to kicking some ass ( /big grin )

Me: ( /sweatdrop ) well I have been busy with homework and all….

Lucy: in any case, this girl doesn't own Fairy Tail that credit goes to Hiro Mashima.

Natsu: enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6** : It was the dog's idea

Lucy let out a relaxing sigh as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She was decked out in a t-shirt and sweatpants; which was, of course, the ultimate outfit when relaxing on a Saturday morning.

Lucy lived in a small apartment with one bedroom, a small kitchen, a little livingroom-type area, a small balcony, and one bathroom. The best this was that is only cost 40,000 yen!

The blond girl froze as she entered the 'livingroom-type area', she found Natsu and Happy sitting at her table stuffing their faces with some of her food. Lucy's jaw dropped. "W-What are you two doing here?"

"Mira-chan told us were you lived. We were bored, so we came to see you." Natsu said, talking with his mouth full.

"Aye!" Happy agreed… though his table manners were slightly better.

"No…. I mean, How'd you get in here?"

"Oh. No one answered, so we just let ourselves in." Happy explained.

Lucy's eyes went to the door, the chain was snapped in half and the lock was broken. She dropped her towel on the floor, "You broke my lock?"

"Happy/Natsu did it." The two said pointing to each other in unison.

The girl's eye twitched in annoyance, "Out. Out!" she shouted pointing to the door.

Nastu pouted, "Fine. Fine…." He and Happy started walking out the door but then he stopped. "We're gonna go take a walk around… wanna come?"

Lucy blinked, forgetting about her anger for a second. "…sure, why not." She said with a smile, but then it faltered a bit. "But you're buying me a new lock."

* * *

The three walked down the cobble stone walkway in the nearby park. Natsu's eyes shifted to Lucy who was admiring the fresh air. "Oi…" he said, getting her attention. "I didn't know you lived alone, Lucy…" He admitted crossing his arms behind his head.

"Oh, yeah…." She said lowering her head a bit, a light smile still plastered of her face. "It was my idea, I needed the freedom." Lucy told him pumping her fist in the air… though it seemed as though there was more to it than just that.

Natsu decided not to ask any further, instead he hooked his arm around Happy's neck and pointed to the blue haired boy. "Heh. I know what you mean, me and Happy are living on our own too." He turned to his cat-eyed friend, "Roommates for life, right?" Happy nodded in agreement as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lucy blinked, she had known of Natsu's foster father going missing… but she wondered why Happy was living on his own… She didn't dare ask though; she didn't have a right to do so. So instead she chuckled, "You two are close, huh?"

Happy blinked, "Well we have known each other since…. 7rd grade… I think? "

Natsu tapped a finger on his chin, "Wow, it's really been that long…? We're almost seniors now!"

Lucy smiled a looked ahead, _'so they've known each other for over 5 years, just about… impressive.'_ She thought clasping her hands behind her back. Her attention when away from the chatting boys and her eye caught a glimpse of something in a small box. It was a little white dog… from the looks of it, it was probably a Shiba Inu. The dog had the words, 'Free Dog' written on it and they looked faded… which probably meant that it had been there from a while. Lucy was surprised no one had come and taken such a cute dog.

"Hey Guys, look." The blond told the two boys as she made her way over to the box. Natsu and Happy following closely behind. As she knelt down the small dog perked up, wagging its tail. This made Lucy smiled widely. "It's so cute!" she squealed picking it up and letting it lick her cheek.

"Looks like someone left it here…." The pink haired boy said, stating the obvious as he leaned over her shoulder to get a good look at the dog.

"For some reason he reminds me of my 'white doggie' key I got a few days ago." Lucy stated nuzzling the dog's nose with her own.

"Ah—oh, you mean that silver key you were looking for that one day? Why was it so important anyway?" Happy asked as Natsu looked at the two in confusion.

Lucy nodded, "It's part of a certain collection called, 'The Stellar Keys.' It's said that if you can gather them all, then they'll unlock something amazing." She explained, "Right now a have six keys in all, 4 sliver and 3 gold. The sliver keys are ones that you can buy in stores, but the gold ones are named after the ecliptic zodiac and are REALLY rare. Remind me to show them to you guys sometime." Her attention was brought back on the dog.

"So what is this 'something amazing'?" Natsu asked, still not following what was being said.

"Who knows… it wouldn't be a surprise if I knew." Lucy stated. "I think I'll keep you." She told the little dog, "We wouldn't want you out here any longer alone, now would we?"

"Hm? What are you gonna call him then?" Happy asked.

"Hmmm… how about Plue?"

"Plue?" Natsu repeated, "Who names their dog Plue?"

"Hmph. I think it's cute, right Plue?" she asked young dog. "Ah—" The little white dog jumped out of her hands and pranced over to Natsu, he barked only once before wagging his tail.

Natsu smiled, "Plue that's a great idea!"

Lucy was taken back, _'H-He understood?'_

"True… if it wasn't for Lucy we probably wouldn't have noticed Macau in the clock…." Nasu said as he thought out loud, "Now that I think about it, you're a weirdo but you're a pretty good and reliable person…" the pink haired boy stated staring at the blond. "Hmmm…."

"W-What is it?" she asked, getting a bit uncomfortable from being stared at for so long.

"What are you thinking about, Natsu?" Happy asked, for once not knowing what the pink haired boy was thinking about.

"Alright! I agree with Plue's idea." He stated standing up as the small puppy barked with delight. Natsu turned to Lucy and smiled, "Let's make a team."

Lucy tilted her head and she picked up Plue, "A… team?"

"I see!" Happy nodded, "Everyone in Fairy Tail may be Nakama, but we make teams with whoever we get along with. Difficult requests become easier that way." The boy explained.

"Oh? Really? That's sounds like a good idea! It seems really fun!" Lucy said standing up a well, she was getting a bit excited.

"Alright thing, it's settled!" Natsu said pumping his fists in the air.

Happy and Plue showed and equally excited expression on their faces.

'_He says all types of things… but it seems he approves of me.'_ Lucy though, glancing at Natsu.

The boy pulled out a paper and handed it to Lucy, "Let's get to work then, I've already decided!"

Lucy blinked, "My aren't we quick." She sang as she took the paper and read it over. "Eh? Shirotsume town… that close… and…" her eyes widened, "WHOA! We just have to retrieve a book from some rich guy and they'll give us 200,000 yen?"

"Right? Isn't that an easy job?" Natsu asked a big smile still plastered on his face.

As Lucy kept reading the paper, she was suddenly at a loss for words. The Paper read:

_Warning: this person is a womanizer and a pervert._

_HE IS NOW HIRING A BLONDE MAID!_

The blond's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Hehehe, and Lucy's hair is blond too!" Natsu told Happy.

"Aye, we could ask her to sneak in as a maid." Happy suggested with a snicker.

"Y-You guys planned this from the beginning?"

Natsu shrugged, "We already formed the group, can't go back on our word now."

"Ugh. You. You. Cheater!"

"Let's go now, Lucy."

"I don't want to be a maid!"

"Let's practice, call happy 'master'."

"Hell no!"

* * *

"Awww, did someone take that 200,000 request?" a girl asked starting at the request board.

MiraJane nodded, "Yeah…. Natsu and Happy are asking Lucy to go with them."

"Sigh… I was thinking about it too…"

"Levi, I think it was best that you didn't go." The old man said lowering his head.

"Boss?"

"It seems to have become a bit troublesome… you see I just got in touch with the client…."

Mirajane tilted her head, "What? It's been cancelled?"

"No… it's just raised to 200 million yen." He announced with a smirk.

"W-What?"

In the corner of the room, Gray smirked to himself. "Looks like things are getting interesting…"

* * *

Lucy had dropped Plue off at a neighbor's home for a while and the three of them were now riding in a taxi to Shirotsume. Natsu was feeling sick as always, which just made Lucy smirk.

"How are you feeling, _Master_?" she snickered.

"I can see the gates to the afterlife already…." The boy mumbled weakly.

"Hey, I'm roleplaying as your master!" Happy protested.

"Shut it!" Lucy countered.

* * *

Hehehe, I did good right? Riiiiight? Tune in next time for another chapter of Floria High! ( /begin ending theme music )

Natsu: Wait, it can't end yet! No one got beaten up!


	7. Chapter 7 : Sexappeal

Me: Nyaa ~ ! It's been a while, ne?

Nastu: About time… it's boring with nothing to do lady!

Lucy: Naw… breaks are always nice.

Me: Oh? Well maybe I can hold this off until a year… may two…

Lucy and Natsu: NO!

Lucy: Please… just continue….

Me: Almighty then, Natsu if you'd mind?

Natsu: This girl doesn't own anything.

Lucy: That credit goes to Hiro Mashima!

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7** : Sex – appeal

The trio stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver. "I'll… never… ride a taxi… again…"

Stretching Lucy looked at then her companions, "What now?"

"I'm hungry… let's go eat!" Natsu said already starting to walk.

"Same." Happy agreed following pursuit.

"Nah… I'm not too hungry… I'm gonna go look around. Catch up with you guys later, kay?" the blond didn't wait for an answer before going in the opposite direction.

Natsu turned around, "Suit yourself!"

Lucy waved over her shoulder, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah…" as she walked off.

The pink haired boy sighed, "It's much more fun when everyone eats…"

Happy nodded in agreement, before they continued to head to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Happy and Natsu were stuffing their faces contently, when a familiar figure stepping up to their table. The boy's expressions where bewildered, "L-Lucy?"

The blond girl smirked running a hand through her hair, she was decked out in a short and sexy maid's outfit. "The one and only, what you do think?"

The two of them stayed silent, the same look of shock till on their face.

Lucy chuckled, "Please don't mind me master, finished enjoying your meal..." the girl teased, practicing a bit.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other.

"Ack! She thought we were serious…. And I was just joking around too…"

"Well there's no use in telling her it was a joke now, just play along…."

The girl's eyes twitched as she glared in their direction, "I heard that!"

* * *

"Nyaaa! This is the client's house?" Lucy asked staring up at the building,

"Seems like it." Happy stated as they walked up to the door.

"Well that makes since, for someone on to pay 200,000yen for a book they're probably pretty rich."

Natsu knocked on the door. It was silent for a moment, but then a voice was heard.

"State your name, please."

"Natsu from Fairy—"

The pink haired boy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he was hushed.

"Sorry… could you come around back please?"

The three exchanged a questionable look, but did as they were told.

Once inside the house, the client quickly apologized. "Sorry… I'm the one that sent the request. My name is Kirby Melon and this is my wife." The man stated motioning to the woman standing behind him.

'Heh. That's funny… this town name and his last name sound familiar… where did I hear them before…' the blond thought to herself.

They all took a seat before getting down to business. "Alight… there is only one thing that I need you to do." Kirby explained leaning forward in his chair. "When you find the one and only copy of 'Day Break' that Evaroo owns, and destroy it."

"So we don't have to steal it?" Natsu asked in a calm voice for once.

"Wow… that's interesting… I thought for sure we'd have to retrieve it to you…." Lucy stated placing a hand on her chin, "What… what is so important about this book anyway?"

"Who cares!" Natsu stated dumbly.

Happy nodded in agreement, "We're getting paid 200,000yen!"

Kiby shook his head, "No, I'm paying 2million…."

The three teens mouths dropped. _'Two million?'_

Lucy looked at their client a bit shocked, "W-why the sudden increase?"

Kirby looked down, "That book must be destroyed… I can't forgive its existence."

Natsu soon shot up with excitement and grabbed Lucy's wrist, "ALRIGHT LET'S GET MOVING, I'M PUMPED!"

"H-hold on!" Lucy wailed as she was pulled out of the mansion by the pink haired boy. _'What did he mean he couldn't forgive the book's existence?'

* * *

_

Lucy clasped her hands together and she stood in front of Evaroo's mansion. She could feel the stares of Natsu and Happy as they waited behind a tree, it made her a bit nervous. Never the less she got into character and pushed the intercom button on the side of the house, "Hello." She sang in her best ditzy sounding voice, "I'm here to apply for the maid position…" the blond let go of the intercom and waited a bit, she didn't get an answer she pressed the button again. "Hello, anyone there?"

Suddenly a petite and young looking maid with purple hair stepped out from behind the gate, scaring the girl a bit. The young woman looked over the girl before she spot, "a maid applicant?"

Lucy nodded.

The purple haired girl disappeared back inside the gate, when she appeared again a short, plump man with a mustache was with her.

"Now let's get a good look at you…" the man put on a pair of glasses and studied the blond. Lucy mentally cringed, his gaze making her uncomfortable… but did her best to hide that fact.

The man shook his head, "Nope. You won't do. Go home ugly."

Lucy's eye twitched, 'U-ugly? The hell? How dare he!'

Twirling his mustache she smirked as the other four maidens came out of the gate. "For me only beautiful ladies will do." He explained motioning to the… deformed-looking maidens behind him. "Only Amela is an exception." He stated dryly as the purple haired girl that reminded quiet.

* * *

Lucy sulked, as she sat under a tree after changing back into her normal clothing. Natsu crossed his arms, "so useless…"

The blond girl glared at him, and threw a rock nailing the pink haired boy in the forehead. "It's not my fault his since of beauty is warped!"

"Excuses, excuses…" Happy stated before dodging one of Lucy's rocks.

The girl growled, "I'll never forgive that bastard!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles, "Alright, looks like we're putting 'Operation T' into action."

Happy pumped his fist in the air, "Charge!"

* * *

I know… this is pretty similar to the actual chapter… but I tried my best, I couldn't really think of anything to do too differently for this chapter!

It'll be better next chapter, promise. Maybe I'll write it this weekend after I get any homework that I might have out of the way… If you haven't guessed, schools been keeping me kind of busy.

Amela = Virgo as an FYI for those who didn't catch on.

Remember, R&R! Reviews make me happy. I don't care if it's saying you like it, or telling me how to improve it… I'd love to hear your thoughts, don't hold back! Okay?

Bye for now! .


	8. Chapter 8 : Is that so?

Ok so before we begin I wanna answer 'Tsukinomori Rinneko' – san's question. He question was:

_Why is Virgo-san called Amela?_

The reason is that I thought it would be a bit odd if someone had named their kid Virgo…. SO I gave her the first girl named that popped into my mind ( aka Amela ). Make since?

Natsu: Alright, Alright let's get on with the show!

Lucy: ( /rolls eyes ) you really have no patience.

Natsu: ( /blinks ) wha? A patient? Why would I have a patient?

Happy: Maybe she's saying your gonna become a doctor when you group up.

Lucy: That's not what I was saying at all!

Natsu: ( /ignores lucy ) what? Really? Sweeet.

Happy: I can really go for something sweet right now…

Me: Before we get even further off topic, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail not me! ( /stomach growls ) Hehehe, hey guys let go get some take out.

Happy and Nastu: Yeah!

Lucy: ( /sigh ) sure why not.

Me: Ok, Lucy's paying!

( /everybody walks out as Lucy protests )

* * *

**Chapter 8** : Is that so?

"I still say we should have just busted through the front door…" Natsu grumbled as Happy shattered the window with her elbow and unlocked it.

"Look, what we're doing in basically robbery…. I'd rather not get taken you jail, Natsu." Lucy stated as they watched Happy hop in.

"Tch, whatever." Natsu stated before jumping in himself.

Lucy sighed a climbing inside the window behind them. They had snuck in from what Lucy believed to the less guarded part of the building. The girl looked around. "This looks kind of like a storage unit huh?"

Happy stuck his head out of her door, scoping out the area. His head turned back to the two, "All clear."

The three of them quietly stepped out of the room, trying not to make themselves known.

A few minutes passed and Natsu sighed, "Lucy… we're really not going to check for the book room by room are we?"

"We are!" she hissed he had been complaining about the plan for a while now.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to ask from directions?"

The blond sighed, "All we have to do is complete the mission without being noticed… kind of like a ninja."

"Oh, I see. A ninja." The boy repeated liking the sound of that.

A sound of a young woman clearing her voice caught their attention, as the three turned around Lucy gulped.

"You're trespassing." Amela stated coldly, a broom in hand. The other maids behind her.

"T-they found us?"

Natsu smirked, doing an odd ninja like hand symbol. "We must take her down, nin nin."

"Lucy you should continue on, we've got this covered." Happy stated getting into an odd nija-like battle position himself.

'_They are enjoying this way too much…' _the girl thought before nodding. Lucy turned to leave; Amela saw this and attempted to stop the blonde but was stopped in turn by Natsu. They both glared at each other and the battle was on.

* * *

Lucy ran to a larger white door. Pushing it open she smiled seeing as she had stumbled upon Evaroo's private library. Walking over to the nearest bookshelf she used a finger and ran it along the spines of the book. _'Hmmm, this guy actually has some pretty good goods. If he actually reams him maybe I'll respect him a bit more… '_ her finger stopped on the spine of a thick golden book. "Day Break…" Lucy stated pulling the book off of the shelf. "Wow! I can't believe I found it so fast!"

Hey eyes widened slightly at the author's name, "Kemu Zeleon?" Lucy hugged the book tightly and jumped for joy, "I absolutely love his writing!" She paused a bit, "Though I never knew that he wrote a book with the title…." She tilted her head in though. "Special addition maybe?" The blond brought her hand to her chin, "Why would he want to destroy this?" She wondered before her eyes darted to the door as it opened. A frown formed on her face when she saw who it was. Evaroo.

The mustached man chuckled, "So that was what you wanted…. I see. I see. I've been wondering what it was you gang members were looking for…" he trailed off stroking his mustache. "and such a worthless book too…"

"Worthless?" she repeated lowly.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as something busted through the wall.

* * *

A few moments earlier…

Natsu went to kick the purple haired girl in the torso, but the young woman hand blocked the blow with her broom. The two of them jumped back, creating a bit of distance between them.

"Looks like these aren't just any old maids…" Happy stated. As he dodged on of the women, silently wondering how he had gotten stuck fighting the bigger group. Though the maid that Natsu was fighting seemed to be on a different level than the others, maybe that's why Evaroo had called her the exception.

This time Amela was the one to make the first move, she sprinted toward the pink haired boy and lunged the handle of the broom at his abdomen. The motion had been so quick that Natsu could only dodge the attack so that it barley skimmed his shirt. The boy smirked at the opening and kneed the girl in her stomach. Not wanting to take any chances rounded and kicked the girl into the wall that collapsed as she impacted.

* * *

Lucy and Evaroo blinked both turning to the cloud of dust. As the dust settled the blond's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Amela lay on the ground in the rubble, unconscious. Natsu stepped through the whole triumphantly. _'H-How the hell did he do that?' _Lucy thought in amazement.

"Tch." Evaroo's eye twitched in annoyance at both the damaged wall and that his maid was defeated so easily.

Natsu's attention turned to Lucy, paying no attention to the chubby man a few feet away, "Oi you found it?"

The blond nodded, "Yep."

"Then let's burn it." He said holding his hand out for the book.

"No!"

Natsu's expression went serious, "Lucy! It's our job."

The girl blinked and then sighed, "Fine…" she sat down and opened the book, "Then let me read it first."

The boy blinked, "Wha? Here?"

'_What's with this casual atmosphere, it's like they forgot I was here!'_ Evaroo cleared his throat, "How dare you ignore me in my own house. Vanish Brothers!" he called confidently. These two would surely succeed were Amela had failed.

Two figures appeared from a hidden door behind the bookcases. "Ah, finally… something to do…" the shorter figure stated.

The taller one nodded, "Yeah, mamma would have been mad if we were paid without doin' nothin'."

The room went quite as the two stared Natsu down and visa versa. Lucy sat there eyes still glued to the book.

Evaroo grunted, "Don't just stand there, get the book and dispose of them!"

Lucy's eyes widened, _'Something's not right with this book….'_ Standing up she darted for the door. "Natsu, I need you to buy me some time… there is something odd about this book!" the blond stated leaving the room.

The plump man furrowed his eyes brows, _'Odd…? What like a secret hidden within its pages?'_ Evaroo headed for the door as well. "Change of plans, you deal with this guy… I'll get the girl." he ordered leaving the room.

The pink haired boy's eyes soon moved to the hole he had created before as a familiar figure stepped in, "Happy! I need you to go after Lucy."

The blue haired boy blinked and then looked at Natsu's opponents, "You're fighting two 'southern wolves' Natsu, I'll stay and be your back-up."

The boy smirked, "Just myself is enough."

"What did you say, punk!" said the taller of the brothers, who was held back but the shorter one.

Ignoring the comment, Natsu pointed toward the door, "She went that way."

Happy smiled and nodded, "Be careful Natsu." before heading out of the room.

"You too." Natsu said lowly before turning his attention back to his opponents. "Alright let's get this party started."

"You seem pretty confident for someone who's going to lose." The shorter brother said rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion?"

The man got into a backward stance, "because people like you are the easiest to defeat."

"Heh. Is that so?"

* * *

FYI : a backward stance is a karate stance :3

Did you like it? If so, review and tell me and if not, Review and tell me why!


	9. Chapter 9 : Within its Pages

Crap! . Gomen! I've been busy with various things… hehehe. Don't worry I haven't given up on this!

Natsu: Yeah, things have just stared getting good!

Lucy: ( /nods ) no why she'd leave a project unfinished!

Me: Mhn! After all things are just getting fun~

Natsu: This girl doesn't own anything,

Lucy: that credit goes to Hiro Mashima!

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9** : Within its pages

"How about we seen just how good a member of Fairy Tail is." The shorter brother stated.

Natsu smirked, "Then why don't you come and get me? Come at the same time if you want."

"He's looking down on us Nii-chan…." The taller one stated frowning.

"Mn. That's about to change."

The short, yet seemingly calmer, of the brothers charged at Naru with grace. The pink haired boy did his best to dodge the man's staff (yes I failed to mention he had it.. ), he seemed to be very skilled. Though, Natsu had not been paying attention well enough. The boy was surprised when he was hoisted up by his collar and slammed on the ground by the second brother. This one seemed to be a bit more rough than the other one.

Just as Natsu quickly got to his feet, the calmer brother came charging again. The brothers came at him one after another, however none of their attacks were hitting.

The rougher man looked to his brother, "He wouldn't be about to dodge _that_ attack."

The calmer brother nodded, "Very well then. Unified Attack!" He held his staff out, allowing his brother to use in as a leverage as the man hopped into the air.

Natsu watched as the man went pretty high up, they must have trained well for something like that. Though the boy didn't notice the calmer brother charging at him, "You look to the sky… and we're down here on earth." He spoke softly, before making contact with Natsu's back.

The pink haired boy winced and turned his attention to the man, however didn't not pay attention to the rougher brother falling down over him, "You look to the earth… and we're in the sky." Natsu let out a cry as his was pounded into the ground.

"No one has ever survived this….. attack…." the brother's watched in shock as Natsu stood up.

"And?" Natsu asked in a bored tone.

"U-unreal!"

The boy shrugged, "Ah well." Grabbing the chair from behind the desk he smirked, "Let's finish this." The chair went flying in their direction. As the two dodged it, Natsu took that opportunity to charge… both of his fists connecting with their faces.

The two hit the bookcase, which collapsed on them.

Dusting off his hands, the pink haired boy sighed. "Now were didn't Lucy and Happy go…" he asked himself as he turned to leave the room. Though he stopped at the sound of something getting up, turning around his eyes widened a bit in surprise.

* * *

Lucy had found herself a pretty good hiding spot in one of the mansion's sitting rooms. She had placed herself behind the door, her back pressed up against it. Flipping through another page in the book she gasped, 'There's words….' Closing the book she stood up, holding the book to her chest. "Who would have thought…. Something like this…. It's unbelievable…." The blond stated before sighing. "Something like can't be burned… I need to show this to Kirby-san…"

Her thoughts were soon cut short as someone jiggled the handle to the door. "Tell me girl…" Evaroo's voice said greedily as he tried to force the door open, "What did you find?"

Lucy squeaked before using her strength to stop the door from fully opening. "Your pathetic you know that?" she asked through her grunts as she pushed on the door, "An enemy of literature!"

"An enemy you say? Are you daft woman, do you know how intelligent a man like me is?" Evaroo stated as he pushed on the door with a bit more force, and to his pleasure it slid open a bit more.

The girl scoffed, "Yet you didn't notice such a thing hidden within this book." She stated smugly, even though she was surely losing the battle of the door.

The mustached man narrowed his eyes, "What kind of secret lies within its pages? A treasure map perhaps?"

The blond did not answer, she looked around the room for something to help her.

"Answer me." The man commanded as he pushed harder, the door began to open further pushing Lucy back bit by bit.

The childish sound of a raspberry came from the girl's tongue. Evaroo lost his temper then, "What insolence!" ramming his body into the door, it hit Lucy in the head knocking her off her feet. Though she kept the book close.

The girl scooted back a bit as Evaroo stepped closer, an unpleased look spread across his face. "That book belongs to _me_, therefore that secret is also mine little girl. NOW TELL—"

The rich man's demand was cut off by a kick to the head.

"Happy!" Lucy cheered, happy to see a familiar face.

The boy grinned, but slumped a bit. Lucy caught him, "Hey, you ok?"

Happy nodded lightly, "Just understated those maids earlier…" he stated breathing a bit deeply, before pulling himself away from Lucy and curling up on the couch.

The girl sweat dropped, "This is no time for a nap!"

"Don't worry…. You can… take… him." Happy stated before falling asleep.

Evaroo held his face, slowly recovering from the hit. "What's up with this kid?"

Turning her attention back to the mustached man Lucy sighed, getting into a defensive stance, "Alright… time to get serous Evaroo." Lucy wasn't the best fighter…. But she did know how to defend herself. "Though, If you give me this book, I may forgive you."

The rich man laughed, "You think you can take me on ugly?"

"What? Scared?"

Evaroo shrugged, "Very well then."

The man charged forward and swung at Lucy, only to have her jump back narrowly avoiding it. "It's all here you know…" the blond began as she dodged another one of his' attacks. "An awful adventure with Evaroo as the main character…"

"It's wonderful that I'm the main character… but the rest of the story is crap… to think that Kemu Zaleon was able to write such a thing."

"He was forced to write it! You threatened him!"

Evaroo scoffed as he missed her yet again. "So? He shouldn't have refused to begin with…"

Lucy frowned, "So conceded…"

"He needed up righting it for me anyway." The man said with a chuckle, finally hitting his target. Lucy gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of her. The girl stumbled back wincing, "His refusal the first time got my blood… so, I put him on lock down! I crushed his pride as a writer!"

The girl growled before getting in a good punch to the man's face, "How could you do such a thing? How do you think he much have felt being all alone for THREE YEARS!"

Evaroo chuckled again, "He finally realized my greatness!"

"No….. it was a fight with his own pride. He didn't want to put his family in danger…. However, writing a book for a scum like you? A WRITER WOULD NEVER ALLOW SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN!"

Something dawned on the man, "How do you know so much anyway?"

Lucy held up the book, "It's all in here."

"I've read that book myself…. But nothing like that was ever written in there…"

The girl was the one to chuckle this time, a small smirk forming on her face. "Sure… to the normal reader it's just a terrible story, but you have to remember…. Kemu was a genius, for a fan like me it was easy to see the story had been written in code."

Evaroo's expression went into shock, "Wha?"

"Though… your harsh treatment to him is not all he left in this book, the real secret is something else."

'_Something else?'_ the man though, furrowing his brow. _'Did he right about the real nature of my business? It that gets out to the authorities….'_ He didn't even want to think about that.

"Amela!" he called, moments later a figure rushed into the door.

Running footsteps could be heard heading for the room. Gulping Lucy held her ground.

"Oi! Wait up!"

"Tch."

"I said, wait!"

Soon two figures popped into view. It was Amela… her body was pretty bruised up but she tried not to show it and next behind her was Natsu.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Well, I saw her get up… so I followed her." Sigh… so simpleminded.

Evaroo stomped his foot, "Amela! Get rid of these pests."

With a nod, the purple haired maid turned her attention to Natsu.

"Lucy, what should I do?" Natsu asked.

The girl paused, "Get rid of her!"

He nodded, "Right."

Natsu and Amela went head to head. Though the boy seemed to be winning… the maid seemed to be still affected by the battle before.

Lucy took this chance to kick Evaroo, right were in hurts… yep the family jewels. The man should have paid more attention. The rich man keeled over holding his precious parts, feeling better the blond took the man's tie and tied his hand behind his back.

Natsu flipped then purple haired girl, landing her on her boss and knocking them both out.

Lucy let out a sigh, before hearing the sound of clapping. Turning she glared at the figure.

"We did good huh guys." Happy stated from his spot on the couch.

"What the—you didn't even do anything!" the blond hissed.

"Awww, come on Lucy don't be that way…" he whined. "I'm injured remember?"

The girl was about to speak again, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Natsu's smiling face. "Good job." He stated lowly.

Lucy smiled back, "You too."

* * *

Annnnnd, cut! I'm not too good at fight scenes, but this was acceptable right? :3

Remember to read and review!


	10. Chapter 10 : The Secert

Annnnnd, another chapter is made! Hurray! After this chapter I'm going to stray away from the actual manga for a bit, so bear with me for a bit more.

Natsu: 'bout time…

Lucy: Hey everyone, been a while huh?

Natsu: ( /stretches ) let's just get this over with.

Me: sheesh, grouchy much?

Lucy: Oh, he's just made because happy hid his scarf…

Me: well about we _wrap_ things up. ( /cricket sounds )

Natsu: Lame….

Lucy: ( /clears throat ) Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10** : The Secret

"Why'd you bring that here?"

Lucy continued to hold out the book, "It's not that hard… You can do it yourself, right?"

Kirby snatched the book, "Fine. I-I'll do it…"

"I understand why you'd want to destroy this book…. It's for your father's pride, right? Your Kemu Zaleon's son… correct?"

Happy and Natsu looked at each other in shock.

"H-how did you know?" the man questioned.

"Have you ever read the book?" Lucy asked.

"No… my father told me of it. However, it'd be a waste of time to read it… my father even said it was trash. He was ashamed of writing 'Day Break'." He explained looking down at the book. "31 years ago, my father had finally come home from being away for three years… he cut off his arm and was hospitalized. He seemed a bit off, but I couldn't help but be angry at him. I yelled at him and told him he wasn't a father, not once did he stop smiling at me. After that he committed suicide, and I till hated him. But… I've come to regret my words from before, I can't help but think he couldn't have killed himself if I hadn't said such things… That's why I want to destroy this, I'm doing this for my father."

"Wait." Lucy said taking the book back, "Your father wrote this book in code."

"Code?"

The girl nodded, "I recognized it from one of his other novels, your father was a smart man… surely you've read 'Detective Haru'?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Kirby asked.

"Do you recall the coded letter? If you were to the title following that code, what would it say?"

Kirby took a minute before his eyes widened, "D-Deary Kaby?"

"The whole book is written in that coded and within it's pages it tells the REAL story…. The reason for him quitting being a writer was not because he had written the worst book in the world, but because he had written the best. A book that contains letter for his most precious person, his son Kaby-san. That is was your father left behind." She explained handing the man, the book.

"….It seems…. I never really understood him…" Kaby stated as tears formed in his eyes.

"If you understood the writer, it'd take the pleasure out of reading the book." Lucy stated with a smile.

"Thank you, this isn't something that should be burned…"

Natsu smiled, "Then we won't need our reward either." Happy nodded in agreement.

Lucy's smiled dropped, "Eh?"

"Since we were asked to 'destroy the book' and that didn't happen, we failed at our job." He explained.

"But you've done so much… we can't leave it at that…" Kaby stated.

The blond nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's right, Natsu…. We could accept his generosity."

Happy fake coughed, "Greedy."

Lucy's eye twitched, "What did you say?" the girl pinched his cheeks, pulling on them.

"Owy, Owy, Owy."

"I said we don't want it, so let's leave it at that." He started heading toward the door, "Let's get going… you guys should probably get back to your home too… Kaby."

The couple looked at the boy in shock, while Happy dragged Lucy away.

* * *

"So they weren't rich after all, huh?" Lucy said disappointingly. "Even if he hadn't borrowed the house from a friend we would have done the job…. Probably….." She looked at Natsu, "How'd you know they didn't live there?"

"Wha? Didn't you notice that they smelled different from the house?" Natsu asked.

The girl's jaw dropped, "What are you a dog?"

"ugh…. Why are we walking again? Oh yeah, that's right… because dog boy over here can't take transportation…" Lucy complained. "Where are we anyway?"

Natsu shrugged, "Who knows…"

"Somewhere is a forest?" Happy guessed contently.

"What… you mean we're lost?"

Good going guys…. Getting yourselves lost… what were you thinking? XD

Alight then, next chapter shall be all from my brain… you have been warned!


	11. Chapter 11: Lost and then Found

Been a while, right? But I shall make that up to you, alright? Ok.

Natsu: Where have you been?

Lucy: Yeah! It's been pretty boring with nothing to do…

Me: Sorry guys, been busy with school…

Lucy: annnnd…?

Me: ( /sigh ) and my ghost hunt fanfic. ( which you should check out if you're a fan ;3 )

Natsu: Whaaat! Done in by _that_ dinky show?

Me: ( /glare ) what was that?

Natsu: Nothing. :X

Lucy: This lazy girl doesn't own FairyTail, that credit goes to Hiro Mashima!

Me & Natsu: ( /grin ) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11** : Lost and _then _Found

It was dark… and she was tired…

"You… You…." The blond scanned her mind of the right word, "Idiots, Dummies, Duffases…"

As the rant went on the two male teens sighed.

"We already said we were sorry Lucy…" Natsu whined. "Right Happy?"

"Aye!" the blue haired said in agreement. "You've gotta learn just to go with the flow."

"Go with the flow my ass!"

"Language ~" the males sang together.

"Your one to talk," She said bitterly.

A rustling sound from the bushes behind them, made the trio stop and turn in its direction. Lucy clamed up and hid behind Natsu, squeezing his arm. A squeal escaped her lips as something came from out of the bushes…

Happy and Natsu chuckled at the 'threat' Lucy was so scared of. "It's just a bird, Lucy…" the pinked hair boy told her pointing to the small animal.

The blond 'humph'ed and let go of the boys arm her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment.

Happy picked up the bird by its leg, "I say we cook it~"

"As if!" Lucy protested.

"Ehhh? Why not?" Natsu whined slightly, "I bet it tastes like chicken!"

"Absolutely not! Let the poor bird go!" she demanded whacking the blue haired boy in the arm. Lucy had to admit she was hungry… but she wouldn't let them hurt the poor thing, it wasn't enough to feel their big appetites anyway!

"Hn. Fine…" Happy huffed letting go of the bird, only for the small creature to turn around and start pecking at the boy's head.

Natsu laughed as they watched Happy try and fend off the 'beast'. Lucy sighed and went to go help him.

"Oi, what's with you youngsters making such a racket?" a voice called from behind the group.

The trio turned to find and old couple walking up to them with a flashlight. Lucy sweatdropped, "Ah—we're terribly sorry! We just seem to have gotten ourselves a bit lost—"

"What's it to you old man?" Natsu interrupted rudely.

"Natsu!" the girl scolded.

"Tch. Youngsters these days… no manners…" the old man complained.

The old lady on the other hand gave the group a smile, "So you've gotten yourselves lost?"

Happy nodded, "Aye!"

"It's late, you can stay over at our house til' morning… right George?" she asked turning to the old man.

"Hmph, I don't care." George commented stubbornly turning to leave.

The old woman chuckled, "Don't mind him. He's actually a big softy. I'm Martha."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you so much! I'm Lucy and these two knuckle heads are Natsu and Happy." The blond wasn't about to decline a place to stay for the night… she was much too tired.

"Follow me." Martha motioned heading in the direction George had left in.

* * *

Natsu's happy laugh rung through the small humble home of Martha and George, "This is good! Thanks old lady!" the boy said happily in between mouth fulls of chicken and mashed potatoes. It was just leftovers, but they were surprisingly very good leftovers.

Martha giggled happy to be praised, "Please call me Miss Martha."

"Natsu don't talk with your mouth full!" Happy reprimanded, however he too was talking with his mouth full and scarfing down anything with arms reach.

Lucy sighed, she had been finished a long time ago, seeing as she stomach was not as big as theirs. Turning her attention away from the two pigs she looked to Martha. "Where's Mr. George?"

The old man gave the blond a light smile, "He turned in early… he's never been one to stay up late."

"Ah—really? We're not keeping you up are we?"the girl asked politely.

Martha shook her head, "No no, I like company… we don't get much up here in the mountains and I don't go into town much, so it's nice when I do get to chat a bit."

'_Sounds a bit lonely…' _she thought giving the woman a sympathetic smile.

Standing up from her seat across from Lucy, Martha took the boys' empty places and set them in the sink, before turning back to the three. "Follow me and I'll show you were you'll sleep."

They soon found themselves walking up and old pair of steps and down a slightly narrow hallway. Turning to the second door on their left, Martha opened it and stepped aside. "The two gentlemen can have this one. The bed is big enough for two."

Natsu stepped into the room grinning, "Sweeet!"

Happy turned to Martha, "Thank you."

Nodding she turned to Lucy, "You're over here." She told her opening the door directly across the hall.

Lucy glance inside, it was slightly small but it was very homey. She smiled, "Thank you so much, we really appreciate it."

The old man chuckled, "Really it's no problem. Tell me if you need anything, Good night." The door was closed as Martha headed to bed herself.

Walking over to the bed she dived into in and let out a long and tired sigh. Those two could really tire a person out… but they weren't too bad.

A smiled grew on her face before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Annnnd. Done! Finished. Complete, and any other word you can think of.

Don't for get to do a little R&R ~ ! Til' next time


	12. Chapter 12 : Enter Erza

Yay! I wrote . Aren't you happy? Because I am! School is out! And not only that, My birthday is today, yay! Anyway ~ Let's get to what you really want to read shall we?

George: What's with all this darn racket!

Martha: Dear, it's just the author getting herself excited! No need to get so angry.

George: Well tell her to shut up, I'm trying to sleep!

Martha: ( /sigh ) Alright. Ms Glory. Could you tune it down just a smidge?

Me: ( /sweatdrop ) Sure. No problem. Natsu take it away!

( /silence )

Me: Natsu…?

Martha: Oh dear… I believe that I've forgotten to wake those three up…

Me: What?

George: QUIET!

Me: Gah! ( /throws hands up and stomps off )

Martha: ( /giggles and turns to readers ) Remember. Glorytommy does not own Fairy Tail. Mr Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

**Chapter 12**: Enter Ezra

Lucy was warm. She couldn't understand why because she was sure that this morning wasn't supposed to be hot at all. Groaning a bit she attempted to shift her sleepy body but couldn't. She was stuck. Why? She wasn't sure. She'd have to open her eyes for that… and she didn't really feel like doing that. So she tried to deal with her uncomfortableness.

"Lucy… stop hogging all the covers and share them…."

"Fine. Fine." The blond said irritatedly before pulling the covers over the figure to her right. Her eyebrows then furrowed in confusion, wasn't she in a bed by herself….?

Her eyes snapped open and revealed a peaceful sleeping Natsu. Lucy's face turn a light shade of red and she scooted over in surprise over only to hit something. Slowly turning around she found herself face to face with a drooling Happy fast asleep. Her face turned an even deeper shade of red. Both of their arms were draped over her as if she were some kind of kid's bedtime teddy bear.

After the initial shock was over she finally managed to let out a very angry and embarrassed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE YOU PERVS?"

* * *

"Geez Lucy… What was that for?" Natsu complained, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Yeah Lucy. That was mean, we just thought you'd be scared sleeping by yourself…" Happy explained consoling his backside. Truthfully neither of them could sleep and decided to sneak into Lucy's bed because it looked comfortable, plus they thought it would be fun... kinda like a sleepover.

The blond ignored them, a forced smile plastered on her face as she gave her full attention to Martha and the silent George beside her.

"Here you go Sweetheart. Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" The old woman asked handing Lucy a few snacks that had been neatly wrapped to take with them. Seeing as the three had refused to stay for breakfast Martha had decided to make them something that they could eat on their way back. It was never good to start the day on an empty stomach in her book.

"Uh – huh, we've got to get back before our friends start to worry. Plus we've already caused you enough trouble." The blond stated handing the snacks to Happy.

"Oh no, you were no trouble at all. Like I said before, we rarely ever get visitors it was nice having new people to talk to."

"Ah—well we should probably be going now. Thank you very much for your hospitality." Lucy said, bowing.

"Mn. If you must, then you must I suppose. Just follow the path down the hill and make a right at the fork in the road, it should take you back to town."

"Thank you again, Ms. Martha and Mr. George. I really appreciate it!"

"Bye Old man, Old lady. We'll come and visit soon."

"Aye!"

As they said their goodbyes the three headed down the instructed path, the old couple watched from their porch steps. Martha caught George smiling for a quick second before he headed inside mumbling something about troublesome kids. Chuckling she followed behind him.

* * *

Natsu groaned and leaned against the seat of the taxi car, Happy snored away head leaning against his car sick buddy, and Lucy quietly glanced out the window. The drive back from Shirotsume seemed longer than it actually was. The past events had defiantly worn them out.

"Ah—You can stop right here." She told the driver.

The car stopped in front of her apartment building. The sudden change in pace woke Happy up, "Where are you going Lucy?" he asked sleepily.

Opening the car door she gave him a light smile as she payed the driver her portion of the taxi fair, "I'm going to go change and stuff. I'll meet you guys at the hideout ok?"

Happy nodded and Natsu gave a weak wave, "See ya Lucy."

"See ya." Shutting the door, she waved and watched as the taxi drove off before heading inside the building.

* * *

A now rejuvenated and refreshed Lucy stood staring at the request board in thought. After a quick shower, a new change of clothes, and a nap she felt much better. She decided she'd see what was on the request board, she hadn't really had a chance to see it yet. It was pretty interesting to say the least… there seemed to be a lot of different jobs out there that needed to be done. "Wow… there's a lot aren't there?"

"If you find a job you want you can let me know since boss isn't here right now…" Mirajane said to the blond after over hearing her comment, "He has to attend a regular meeting so he'll be out for a while."

"Regular meeting?"

"It's a meeting where anti –gang bosses from different provinces come to report about their guilds. It's different from a meeting with the authorities and the school board but…. Hmmm…" She tried to think of a way that wouldn't make her explanation more confusing. She turned to a rather round man with a witch-like hat, "Reedus, May I borrow a pencil and paper?"

"Oui." 'Reedus' answered handing her the requested items.

Mira placed the paper on the counter and began drawling a chart, "You probably don't know much about this since your just starting right?" Finishing up she moved over so lucy could see and continued her explanation, "At the top is ten members of a organization we call 'The Council' they are the voice of the authorities and basically who keep all the anti-gangs under control… well at least try to anyway. They also try anti-gang members in mini trials when the break the rules that The Council has set. Anti-gang bosses like our boss are right under them. Their job is to smooth the communication between other anti-gangs in other provinces and notify members about things that The Council decides as well as bring them together. It's a pretty hard job, since they have both The Council and the school board breathing down their backs."

"I see… I had no idea that each anti-gang was connected with each other." Lucy admitted looking over the chart.

"Connections between guilds are important. If you neglect these you know…." She spoke trailing off.

The blond looked over at Mira questionably.

"PEOPLE FROM THE DARKNESS WILL COME TO GET YOUUUU." A deep and dark voice whispered creepily so close that the breath from the words tickled the back of her neck making her skin crawl.

"Kyaaa!"

Natsu laughed at the girl's reaction stepping away from her, "Pfft. 'Kyaa!' she says, what are you getting scared of?"

"N-Natsu!"

"But these people from the darkness do exist." Myra admitted holding back a chuckle, "Any gang that isn't part of the league is illegal."

"They don't follow the law so their scary." Natsu said still cackling.

"Aye!" Happy said in agreement taking a seat.

"They'll come to recruit you one day, then." Lucy told the pink haired boy angrily.

"Well, either way why don't you pick a job already?" he told her grinning.

"Yeah, since we chose one last time without you, so can chose one this time okay Lucy?" Happy told her, casually leaning on the counter.

"Feh. Don't joke around! We're splitting up."

"Why?" The two asked in unison frowning a bit.

"You wouldn't mind taking in just about any blond girl right?"

"Hm…? What are you talking about? Your right though…." Natsu stated bluntly.

"See?"

"But, We chose Lucy to be in the team because you're a nice person." He told her innocently.

Lucy mentally sighed, Natsu sure made it really hard to be mad at him.

Grey, who happened to be listening to the conversation, spoke up from a nearby table, "You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone. I heard that you did an amazing job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers."

Loki winked from his spot beside Grey, "Lucy… would you like to make a love team with me? Just the two of us, tonight?"

"See?"

"No…" the blond mumbled weakly sweatdropping.

"You defeated two members from the Southern Wolves and a crazy ninja-like maid, right? That's amazing." Grey admitted.

"….That was all Natsu." She said she said sadly, it was kind of crazy that rumors like that were already happening. She watched silently as Grey and Natsu got into with each other… again.

"It was you, Bastard?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"Grey…. Your clothes." Mira pointed out.

"Ugh! I forgot them again!"

"…What a pain in the ass…"

Loki took the opportunity to try an woo Lucy as the two continued their argument turned brawl he gave her one of his charming smiles, "Right?"

"H-huh?" she hadn't been paying much attention.

"You're really beautiful. Even looking through these dark shades your still so beautiful… If I were to look at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces."

"Then please take them off." She stated felling quite uncomfortable. Shifting her weight, the jingle of something at her side caught Loki's attention.

A shocked expression crossed his face. "Those keys…"

Lucy glanced down at her waist, "Hm? Oh yeah… cute, huh? I collect them." She had decided to put them on a key chain. That way she could keep them with her, she was always uneasy about leaving them at home.

"Y – You collect Stellar Keys?"

"Yep. She had a lot of them too." Happy stated answering for the girl.

"W—what kind of crazy fate is this? I'm sorry but this is the end of us!" Loki told her frantically running away.

"…When was there ever an 'us'?" she asked Happy, who just shrugged.

"What was that about…?"

"Loki isn't very good at dealing with anything related to those keys." Mira explained.

"Huh?"

"I bet something happened in the past involving a girl…"

"Ah—He came back." Lucy stated watching at the man in the shades ran over to the still fighting Natsu and Gray.

"Oh Crap, Natsu! Grey!" Loki called in distress.

"Huh?" The two glanced at the man, stopping in mid fight.

"Erza is back!"

"HUH?" Both of them showed signs of true terror spread across their faces.

Just then the front doors busted open and the room went quiet, in stepped a confident redhead holding a rather large human-sized gift box that seemed too heavy for a regular strengthen person to hold. With strong slow steps her eyes scanned the room.

"I'm back. Is boss present at the moment?" She asked placed the large box down in the center of the floor.

"Welcome back! Master is attending the Regular Meeting." Mira informed her cheerfully unaffected by the serious aura that everyone was silenced by.

"I see…." She sighed.

"H-Hey, Erza…. What's with the big box?" one of the gang members asked.

"Hmmm? This? It's just a gift that the townspeople gave me for subduing the bear that got out and killed that kid… They wouldn't let me refuse it. Will it be a nuisance?" she asked, glancing at the man.

"N-no, not at all."

A few member mumbled things like, "a bear, huh…" and "woah…"

Taking a step forward Ezra spoke up again a slightly mad expression on her face, "Anyway guys… I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if master forgives you, I won't."

Watching as the strange woman started nagging the other members Lucy turned to Happy, "Who is she..?"

"She's Ezra! She's really strong." He answered simply.

"Is she a disciplinary enforcer or something…?"

"She's Erza."

Sighing a bit the redhead woman turned to Happy, "By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?"

"Aye." He answered quickly, pointing over to the two who were trying to act all buddy-buddy.

"H-Hey, Erza…. W-we're b-being g-g-good to each other… as always…" Gray said meekly, forcing a grin.

"Aye." Natsu agreed.

"Natsu became happy!" Lucy exclaimed silently.

"I see… Best friends do fight once in a while but I'd rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time." The woman said obviously pleased.

"Ah… no… like I've been telling you all this time, we're not best friends or anything like that…" Gray said, trying to explain.

"Aye." Was the only word Natsu managed to get out.

"I've never seen Natsu like this!" Lucy said amazed.

"Both Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza." Mira explained giggling a bit.

"Eh?"

"Natsu picked a fight with her and got beat up."

"No way, that Natsu?"

"And she found Gray walking around naked and beat him up too."

"Oh my…."

"Loki was hitting on Erza and nearly got himself killed." She remembered, pointing to a slowly retreating Loki. Lucy couldn't even comment on that one.

"I'm happy to see that you're both getting along." Erza told them smiling a bit. Placing her hands on her hips her expression turned back to a serious one. "I actually have a favor to ask both of you. I head something troubling at work. Usually I would consult boss but I regard this matter as urgent, so… I need your help. You'll come with me, right?"

"Eh?" "Huh?" The two blurted out simultaneously.

The hideout bursted into mummers.

"Wh-What's going on?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen Erza teaming up with someone else!"

"She's someone who can defeat a bear, too…"

"What could it be?" Happy muttered lowly. He, too, seemed troubled about it. Lucy watched silently.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself." Erza told them turning to leave.

"Ah… No… Wai—"

"I never said I'd go!" Natsu said angrily cutting off Grey.

"I'll tell you about the details on the way." The redhead explained not paying attention to the objections as she left.

Lucy glanced at Mira who seemed a bit shaken up, "Erza… Grey… and Natsu…." She mumbled lightly, "It may very will be the strongest team in Fairy Tail…" The blond's mouth opened in shock at the comment.

Gray sighed, "Impossible… it's annoying enough to be with him, and now I'll have to be around Erza, too?" he asked pointing at the pink haired boy.

Natsu pointed back, "This team is impossible! Besides, I don't want to go!" He then glanced at Lucy and an idea formed.

"Wh-What?" Lucy asked as he approached her.

Removing his scarf he raped it around her neck and spiked up her bangs, "There. You're Natsu from now on."

"Not possible."

"Aye." Happy nodded amusedly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Eisenwald hideout…

"Is Kageyama back yet?"

"It's not an easy task to break the seal of 'That' thing, so it can't be helped."

"Don't be hesitant…." Eisenwald's Shinigami Eligor stated with a smug look on his face, "Now is our chance. Now, when the geezers are attending the Regular Meeting…"

* * *

Annnd. Cut.

Soooo, yeah. I spent my 16th birthday writing fanfictions…. I'm an odd child aren't I?

Well, there are probably a couple of spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll have to go back and fix them later, but I thought I'd do this and get it out seeing as I've neglected this more than I should have… So yeah. Hope you liked it! And don't forget to review, please!


End file.
